


lean on me

by ariare



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Headcanon, Kinda fluff?, M/M, Plotless, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, idk lmao, im still mad at wsj bcs they axed this series huh, or angst?, rion is the best!!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan apa masalahmu, cukup diam dan bersandar di bahuku saja."





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> Draft saya yang saya _dump_ di catatan ponsel saya selama entah berapa bulan akhirnya selesai dalam dua hari, hahaha. Saya sudah lama tidak menulis fanfik (apalagi yang berbahasa Indonesia), jadi saya mohon maaf kalau ada kecanggungan bahasa dan beberapa kata yang terasa aneh dan tidak nyambung.
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong, saya memiliki _headcanon_ bersama teman saya kalau Souta memiliki _permasalahan_ di dalam otaknya (yang berkaitan dengan jiwanya) yang membuat timeskip!Souta menjadi terlihat dingin sekali pada siapapun, dan terima kasih, Weekly Shounen Jump, saya jadi tidak tahu lebih lagi soal Karasuma Souta sekaligus Osanai Rion, _I hate you so much_ : <
> 
>  
> 
> **Disklaimer:**  
>  **Robot x Laserbeam by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Ada ketukan di pintu apartemen Rion saat Rion baru saja selesai mandi. Semoga saja bukan hal yang tidak penting, sih. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia membuka kenop pintu dan terdiam saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"... Karasuma?"

Pria yang bernama Karasuma (Karasuma Souta lengkapnya) itu hanya terdiam. Mata abu-abunya menatap lurus ke arah Rion, namun tatapan itu seakan menembus jauh ke belakang Rion bahkan mungkin lebih jauh lagi. Itu membuat Rion semakin mengernyitkan dahinya karena Karasuma sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Rion menghela napas pelan dan menarik tangan Souta ke dalam apartemennya sambil menutup pintu. "Ada masalah ap—"

Ucapan Rion terpotong seketika dengan dua lengan Souta yang mendadak membungkus bahunya erat (dan menjatuhkan handuk Rion ke lantai). Rion mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, tidak mengerti dengan perilaku Souta yang mendadak seperti ini. Rion ingin bertanya kenapa, namun ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya (bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan sempat mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya) dalam stase Souta yang seperti ini.

Maka dari itu, Rion memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Souta. Ia memeluk Souta dengan erat dan penuh perasaan, seperti yang biasanya ia berikan kepada pria itu. "... Aku di sini, Souta," bisik Rion pelan dengan menyelipkan nama kecil pria di pelukannya. Satu tangan Rion menepuk bahu Souta pelan, sementara tangan yang lain menyusuri helai-helai rambut abu-abu Souta.

Perlahan ketegangan di bahu Souta menghilang, namun pelukannya masih tetap erat. Rion mengusap punggung Souta dan melirik sekilas pria yang kini membenamkan wajah di bahunya.

Rion menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Mau duduk dulu?" Rion bertanya sambil mengusap rambut Souta. Souta tetap terdiam dan tidak mengindikasikan jawaban " _iya_ " dalam gesturnya.

Rion memejamkan matanya satu detik, lalu membuka. Ia tahu apa masalah pria di depannya ini. "Baiklah. Kita pindah tempat nanti. Aku akan tetap begini sampai kau benar-benar tenang."

Dan setelah itu, hanya ada suara napas keduanya yang masih saling berpelukan dengan erat di depan pintu.

Rion berulang kali menepuk dan mengusap rambut Souta, membuat kepala pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu jadi lebih nyaman dan tenang di bahunya. Rion tahu pria ini membutuhkan ketenangan lebih saat masalahnya yang itu mendadak muncul.

(Dan Rion tahu betapa tergesanya pria ini datang ke apartemennya. Segalanya berantakan. Rambut, pakaian, bahkan sepatu—ah, sandal—yang dipakai.)

_("Aku di sini, Souta.")_

Rion berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat itu, berusaha menenangkan dan memindahkan setengah beban Souta yang tak kasat mata padanya.

_("Aku di sini, Souta.")_

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh. Bibir Rion terus menyelipkan kalimat itu. Hingga entah di ucapan keberapa (Rion tidak pernah menghitungnya), Souta mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rion dengan tatapan lurus dan lelah.

"Rion...."

Senyum tipis di bibir Rion. "... Aku di sini."

Cahaya di mata Souta sedikit berubah, menjadi sedikit bersalah (dan membuat lengkungan di bibir Rion pun ikut berubah). "... Maaf. Aku merepotkanmu lagi, tapi ..." Souta menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan (dan Rion tahu apa kelanjutannya). "... _suara itu_ kembali lagi ... _di belakang kepalaku_...."

Rion tidak mengatakan apapun.

"... _Suara itu_ ... mendadak datang waktu aku ada di _flat_ -ku, beberapa menit setelah aku pulang dari tempatmu tadi...."

Dua iris cokelat Rion menatap Souta dalam diam, begitu pula dengan bibirnya. Lima jemari Rion di punggung Souta mengusap-usap pelan.

"... Lalu aku terus ke sini.... Dan merepotkanmu lagi...."

_("... Maaf....")_

"Ma—"

Satu kecupan memotong kalimat Souta seketika. Souta berkedip, sementara yang menginisiasi tindakan tadi memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap Souta seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"... Rion?"

"Jangan bilang hal itu lagi."

"Tapi aku merepot—"

Satu kecupan lagi memotong kalimat Souta seketika. "Dan jangan bilang hal itu juga."

Souta berkedip dua kali, lalu terkekeh samar meski dengan ekspresi yang tetap sama. "Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Cukup bilang masalahmu saja. Jangan bilang " _maaf_ " atau " _merepotkan_ ". Kita sudah janji, kan, untuk tidak saling menyalahkan diri masing-masing? Baik kau maupun aku," Rion menjeda sejenak ucapannya saat ia melihat sedikit perubahan di mata Souta. "Atau kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan masalahmu, cukup diam dan bersandar di bahuku saja. Kau tahu, aku senang kalau bisa membantumu begini. Jangan minta maaf kalau aku sendiri malah senang." Rion tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Souta.

Bibir Souta terdiam selama sekian detik sebelum kekeh samar terselip keluar. "... Rion memang benar-benar mantan kapten Eiai yang terbaik."

Dahi Rion mengerut. "He?"

Souta memberikan Rion satu senyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa layak mendapatkan semua ini, Rion."

Rion mengerjap dan tatapan matanya melembut. "... Kau cukup melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Rion pelan. Jemarinya perlahan menyisir helai-helai rambut Souta dengan penuh afeksi. "Jika kau mengalami kesulitan atau _masalah_ di kepalamu itu kembali, aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan menenangkanmu. Aku senang kalau aku bisa membuat perasaanmu jadi ringan, Souta." Senyum kecil terselip di akhir kalimat Rion.

Souta terdiam, namun iris sewarna rambutnya seperti ingin tumpah. Rion tetap tersenyum hingga seketika kedua lengan Souta kembali menariknya ke dalam satu pelukan hangat namun tidak terlalu erat.

Mata cokelat Rion berkedip dan melirik ke arah Souta dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Sou—"

"Kau benar-benar baik. Baik sekali. Bahkan padaku yang pernah bersikap dingin padamu—waktu itu. Apa kau selalu sebaik ini pada orang lain?" tanya Souta.

Rion diam dan melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Souta, membalas pelukan pria itu dengan sama hangatnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya seperti ini padamu, dan aku tidak pernah merasa baik pada semua orang. Aku hanya memperlakukan mereka sepantasnya. Begitu pula denganmu. Kau pantas kuperlakukan seperti ini."

Souta mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan sekilas wajahnya ke bahu Rion. "... Terima kasih, Rion."

Rion menepuk-tepuk kepala Souta pelan-pelan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. "... Aku mencintaimu, Souta."

"... Aku juga mencintaimu, Rion."

Rion membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajah Souta dari bahunya. Senyum lembut di wajah Rion terlihat kontras dengan ekspresi bingung Souta yang mendadak ditangkup wajahnya oleh kedua tangan Rion.

"Nah, sekarang jika kau memang membutuhkanku seperti tadi, jangan ucapkan kata " _maaf_ " atau " _merepotkan_ " karena aku tidak pernah merasa membutuhkan kata maaf ataupun merasa direpotkan," tandas Rion dengan ekspresi _tidak-bisa-dibantah_.

"... Kalau aku mengatakannya?"

"Aku akan menciummu."

Souta tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya lagi, deh."

Rion mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi  _jangan-coba-coba_ yang justru membuat Souta tertawa-tawa senang seakan menikmati perubahan di wajah Rion yang lucu dan menarik setelah ia goda.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Rion," ujar Souta masih dengan selipan tawanya, namun kata itu tidak membuat ekspresi di wajah Rion berubah. Souta menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Oh, ayolah, Rion. Mukamu jangan begitu terus, dong. Aku minta _maaf_ —"

—Dan Rion kembali menciumnya.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Your head is on my shoulders_  
>  _I’m happy that I can give you rest_  
>  _I’ll be on your side_  
>  _Lean on my arms."_ — **기대** , SEVENTEEN Hip-Hop Unit.
> 
> Terima kasih sebelumnya. :)


End file.
